Finally
by gialian
Summary: Anzu is finally fulfilling her dream of studying dance in New York, but she is uneasy, because she hasn't told him how she feels. Yugi hasn't either. Is it too late for them? Enjoy! Please R&R.


Finally: A Yugioh Fanfiction

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are copyright of Kazuki Takahashi and all the good people who made it... (;; I don't really remember at the moment, it's getting late now O.O)

Author's Note I'm using the Japanese names. So Yugi is Yugi, Anzu is Tea, Jounouchi is Joey, and Honda is Tristan. This fic pretty much explains itself, but just to give you the setting; it takes place on the day before Anzu is leaving to go to New York. Enjoy Please R&R.

* * *

Anzu looked at the clock, "It's getting late. My flight is tomorrow and I still have some things I have to pack." Anzu said to the others.

Anzu was excited and saddened at the same time. Her long time dream of going to New York to study dance would soon come true, but this also meant leaving her friends, and most of all, Yugi, behind for a while. Anzu sighed thinking of how stupid she was for not telling Yugi about how she felt all this time. But somehow she felt that it was almost too late.

Anzu was escorted to the door by Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi. Before she opened the door, she turned to them and asked, "So you guys will come to see me off at the airport right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Jounouchi said coolly.

"That's right. Why wouldn't we?" Honda said in protest.

Anzu smiled, "Well I'm glad you'll be there. You too right Yugi-kun."

Yugi nodded, "Of course."

At this time, Jounouchi and Honda had sneaked away into an unknown corner, nowhere to be seen, but they could still hear everything being said. It was obvious to them the feelings Yugi and Anzu had for each other.

"I guess Jou-kun and Honda-kun found something appetizing in the kitchen," she joked.

Yugi forced a meek laugh to cover up his sadness.

"Well, I better get going. I'll so you tomorrow right." Anzu said with a smile.

Anzu walked off telling herself how stupid she was over and over again for not telling Yugi how she felt about him.

_We were all alone. Why didn't I tell him? _she said to herself.

* * *

** _Go after her, _**Yugi heard his spirit say. **_Tell her._**

_I can't._

**_You don't want to lose her forever, do you?_**

_Lose her?... For... forever?_

Yugi ran up to Anzu and put his hand firmly on hers. Anzu turned around to see Yugi. Yugi stared deep into her eyes, and their eyes locked into each others stare. They both consciously and unconsciously leaned in toward one another and held onto each other. Slowly placing their lips together, they indulged in the moment for as long as they could. Neither wanted this moment to end.

"Yugi.. kun...." Anzu said slowly.

Yugi let out a smile. He held her close to him in his arms. He whispered in her ears, "Aishiteru, Anzu-chan, aishiteru."

Anzu was a bit shocked, but replied, "Mm Aishiteru Yugi-kun, Aishiteru."

Yugi embraced Anzu almost refusing to let her go. Anzu rested her head against his shoulder and held onto him. After what seemed a while, they pulled apart from each other, separating themselves from each others grip.

Anzu looked at Yugi and smiled, and Yugi smiled back. It was the first kiss that had exchanged between each other, and the first step of expressing their feelings for each other

"I'll see you tomorrow," Anzu said and walked off into the setting sun to her house.

* * *

Anzu packed her remaining clothes in her suitcase. She looked in and on her dresser to see if she had forgotten something. While doing so, she ran across a framed picture that was upside-down. Curious as to what it was of, she picked it up and turned it around so she could see it. It was of her, with Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi during one summer when they all went to the beach. She smiled and stood it up on top of her dresser. She closed the dressed drawers and looked around the room and sighed. She changed into her sleep wear, got ready for bed, and then went to sleep. However, she didn't sleep much. All she could think about was what had happened between her and Yugi.

_He kissed me. Or did I kiss him._ she smiled, _Whoever kissed who doesn't matter, as long it happened._ she thought. She finally fell sound asleep excited about the next day.

* * *

Jounouchi and Honda had fallen sounds asleep next to each other on the floor of Yugi's room. They were staying at Yugi's house so they could all go and send Anzu off together. Yugi was the only one awake and he simply could not sleep. He walked over to his bed and sighed contently.

_I can't believe I.. I .. kissed her... I can't believe I told her how I felt_. _I can't believe she feels the same way._ Yugi thought.

**_ I can... _**the spirit laughed, **_Besides, you just followed your heart._**

Yugi sighed and plopped onto his bed. He looked stared at the ceiling and was sound asleep.

OwArI

* * *

AN2: Hi! This is a one-shot that I did about a year ago (so the quality of the writing isn't top notch, but I have made some corrections and such... so yea) I put it up, but then I took it down for some odd reason. So now I've decided to go ahead and put it up again. For some odd reason the "special symbols" won't come up, but oh well I guess... But I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully there'll be some sort of feedback (yes? no? maybe?)


End file.
